Waiting
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: While Mustang is at his post in the frozen north, his thoughts drift to a certain kittyloving Elric...soft RoyxAl


**Yay! Another fanfic by me!! This _might_ be the last FMA shonen-ai/yaoi fanfic for awhile. I still need to finish the bonus chapter for Strawberry...and I've got plenty of other fanfics in the waiting. So...enjoy some cute RoyxAl!! Read on!**

* * *

Waiting

It had been snowing for days, with no end in sight. It came early, as it was barely winter, being only the first few days of December. The wind was light, making the snow fall softly, making the scenery beautifully white. From where ever one looked, it was a beautiful sight.

However, one person wasn't paying attention to nature's beauty.

Roy Mustang stared blankly ahead, as he stood at his post up in the snowy north. Even though he was wearing a heavy brown coat with a white furry collar, with the hood up, he was numb with cold. He had lost track of time awhile ago. The last time he checked the clock was when he left the shack beside him...and at that time, it was 9:30am.

He shifted slightly, trying to regain the feeling in his feet. Unconsciously, he touched the eyepatch that nearly covered the left side of his face. His thoughts flashed back to the night where he lost sight in it. It was also the night he had succeeded in killing Fuhrer Bradley a.k.a. Pride, the homunculus. He didn't get away from the fight unscathed, though. Aside being covered with various scratches, Bradley had managed to stab one of his blades through Mustang's shoulder. Wounded and bleeding heavily, Mustang carried the limp form of Pride's "son" outside, only to be confronted by Mechanical Archer. The last things Mustang remembered before everything went black, was Archer's insane face...and gunshots.

His days recovering were slow and painful. The majority of the days went by like a blur, thanks to the pain medication and sedation. It came as a huge shock to him that he couldn't see out of his left eye anymore. It took him awhile to get used to that. Still, the one person who stayed by his side the entire time he was bedridden, was his faithful 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She helped Mustang get through the rough times of the recovery process. She even bought him the eyepatch. It was probably around that time that he started acting like his normal self, as when he got the eyepatch, he rushed out of bed and went to the nearest mirror. With a wide grin on his face, he started acting like a pirate, with Hawkeye sighing softly behind him.

Back in reality, Mustang smiled softly at the memory. _I acted like a pirate for the rest of the day, too. I think the pain killers finally got to me..._A strong wind blew through, causing him to shudder. He longed to see Hawkeye again—actually **anyone** from HQ would've been fine right now! Even the Elric Brothers! The last he heard, though, Edward had disappeared and Alphonse had gotten his body back. However, the price was great, and all the memories that Al had while traveling with his older brother...were lost.

Mustang had seen Alphonse a few times, when he was still working at HQ. But by then, he was no longer a General nor a State Alchemist. He was now a simple enlisted man; nothing more, nothing less. And since that night at Bradley's house, he had not used alchemy once. He still carried his gloves around with him, but he never used them.

Al had difficulty finding him at first. When he finally did, he was surprised by what happened. Though he was sad about Mustang's lost eye, he still liked the eyepatch. Alphonse's bright attitude lightened up the former colonel's life. Soon, everyday, he couldn't wait to see the younger Elric. When they were together, Al either helped Mustang out at work or they went into town together. They became inseparable; one was not seen without the other close behind. It was Alphonse who said that they should take their relationship to a new level. And Mustang agreed. That night, he made Al his and Al claimed Mustang.

Mustang sighed heavily, watching his breath form into an icy mist, before disappearing with the wind. _It's been four weeks since I saw him last. I hope he's doing alright. _For the first few days after being assigned to the North, Mustang couldn't sleep. Without a small, warm body next to his, he couldn't drift off at all. Now he could sleep, but it was still hard. _I hope he can forgive me for not seeing him this whole time—_

WHOMP!

Mustang blinked, as something hit him in the back of the head. Whatever hit him was soft and exploded on contact. _A snowball? But who would...? _Mustang turned around to see who threw it, when...

BAM!

The former colonel let out a startled yelp, as he fell back into the deep snow, after a snowball hit him right in the face. Quickly, he wiped away the cold substance, as it was starting to go down his neck. Some even got under his eyepatch. Just as he lifted it up a little to brush out the snow, bright laughter reached his ears.

"Ha ha ha! You should see your face! It's priceless!"

Mustang's head jerked up at the familiar voice. Not too far away from where he was sitting in the snow, Alphonse Elric stood, grinning happily, with his eyes sparkling with laughter. His brother's red coat whipped around him as the wind picked up a little. His caramel brown hair, which was tied back into it's usual ponytail, was now whipping around his face, thanks to the wind. In his arms was what looked like a bouquet of flowers. From the looks of things, they seemed to be white lilies.

"Al-Alphonse!" said Mustang, relief more than evident in his voice. A smile spread across his lips, as Al made his way over to him.

"Surprise!" he chirped, kneeling down by Mustang. The sweet smell of the flower wafted over to the former colonel, combined with Alphonse's own unique scent, "Sorry I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Why are **you** the one apologizing?" asked Mustang, sitting up a little more, "**I'm** the one who should be sorry for not seeing **you** for four weeks."

"You couldn't help it! You had orders and were sent up here." said Al, his caramel eyes softening, "Though I still missed you **terribly**."

"So did I." said Mustang, stroking Al's cheek with a gloved hand. Even through the material, he could feel the warmth of the younger Elric's cheek, "So much so, that I couldn't sleep."

"Hey, same here!" said Al, grinning, "Without you by my side, I can't drift off at all!"

"We're in the same boat there." chuckled Mustang, patting Al on the head.

"Oh! By the way, I brought these for you." said Al, holding out the white lilies to Mustang, "I hope you like them."

"Alphonse, I **love** them." said Mustang, taking the flowers and breathing in their sweet scent, "Just as much as I love you."

Alphonse smiled bright, as he stood up, "It's cold out here, so let's go inside and warm up."

"That sounds good." said Mustang, standing up and brushing off the snow on him. As soon as the younger Elric's back was facing him, a large smirk spread across the former Flame Alchemist's face.

"Hey, Al!"

"Mm?"

BAM!

As soon as Alphonse turned around, Mustang threw a snowball right in his face. He stumbled back and ended up falling into the snow. He shivered, as some of the snow went down his back. In front of him, Mustang was laughing heartily.

"That was payback for earlier." he said, a smirk still on his lips.

Alphonse blinked for a moment, before smirking as well, "This war is **on**!"

"Come and get me, my little kitty-lover!"

"I will, my little pirate-look-alike!"

With both of them laughing their heads off, they started a snowball fight. At first, Mustang had the advantage of knowing the terrain, but Alphonse had alchemy on his side. He even formed a cannon made of snow that shots cannon snow balls. Mustang couldn't dodge those very well.

After a few minutes, the two were lying in the snow, on their backs, laughing. Both were soaked from the snow and their cheeks were turning red. During the fight, the hood on Mustang's head fell off, leaving his onyx hair, wet with snow. Alphonse's hair had been knocked out of it's usual ponytail, as it was now lying messily in the snow.

Mustang rolled over onto his stomach and faced Alphonse, as Al did the same thing. Their eyes locked onto each other, as the leaned forward and kissed. All the weeks of loneliness disappeared, as their lips connected. Even though their cheeks were cold, their lips were still as warm as ever.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Alphonse."

After kissing for a moment longer, they stood up and brushed the snow off of them. Al the wrapped his arms around Mustang's waist, latching onto him. Mustang smiled softly, as he pulled the younger Elric closer to him.

"Let's get inside and warm up." said Mustang, making his way towards the shack.

"That sounds good." said Al, snuggling against the former colonel, "Let's warm up together."

"I was thinking the same thing."

The two entered the shack, having no plans on coming out, as they had four weeks of loving to catch up on.


End file.
